


Of Wine Glasses and Realizations

by Irrevocably_Infatuated



Series: Maybe it's something else entirely [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Flustered Zen, Friendship, M/M, Might be a wee bit OOC, Pre-Relationship, Sassy Jumin, Spoilers for Jumin & Zen’s route, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrevocably_Infatuated/pseuds/Irrevocably_Infatuated
Summary: Based on an old post I made on Tumblr:Important OTP question #1364Who’s the one who says, “Look behind you. But don’t be obvious.”?And which one is the bastard that turns their entire body around and goes, “WHERE?!”?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. :/  
> (And titles, apparently.)

"Well, just my luck.” Jumin mused as he watched the woman enter the restaurant, silently praying that she wouldn’t notice him.

“Oi, trust fund kid. What’s the matter??” Zen inquired a little loudly. He was seated across Jumin, at one of the best tables in the house, the older man using the actor’s tall frame to his advantage as he slightly ducked in an attempt to conceal himself. Zen only chuckled as he noticed this.

“Shhh. Quiet down, will you?” Jumin was stage-whispering. This amused Zen to no end. Something, or someone, was clearly bothering his friend.

“Well?”

“Remember that girl I told you about? The one my dad insists on me marrying?”

“Oh yeah, Sarah.” Zen recalled their previous late night conversation.

Ever since he and Jumin had started getting along, he found himself spending more and more evenings at the corporate heir’s penthouse, sharing long conversations over bottles of the best red. Jumin had been right. They really weren’t that different after all, and he was surprised at just how easy it was to talk to the brunette about anything now that they weren’t constantly bickering.

A frustrated sigh brought Zen back to the present. Jumin was scowling at something behind him, and that’s when it finally clicked.

“Holy shit. Is she here??”

Jumin rolled his eyes. Zen was being dramatic, as always. “Unfortunately, yes. She’s right across the room with another woman, a friend, I presume. You can look if you want but I’d appreciate it if you were to do so discree-” Before he could finish his sentence Zen had already sprung from his seat.

“WHERE??” Zen’s movement was so sudden that he had nearly knocked over a wine glass, eyes scanning the tables behind him frantically.

“For God’s sake, Hyun!” He hissed, pulling the actor down by the wrist until he was seated again. Luckily, the woman in question seemed oblivious to the small ruckus.

“Oh cmon, Jumin! I just wanted to see what she looks like!” Zen whined, his body poised to turn around. “Is she pretty? Is she as vile as you say she is?? Is she- mmmngh!” He was abruptly cut off by a pair of warm lips on his. ‘So soft’, he thought.

Zen was about to reciprocate but suddenly felt cold air on his lips as the older man pulled away, going back to his seat. The actor was still leaning across the table, eyes as wide as saucers and at a loss for words.

“Always so dramatic…” Jumin sighed. “That oughta shut you up for awhile.” He smirked, visibly relaxing as he saw Sarah make her way to the ladies room.

“Coast is clear. Let’s go, Hyun.”

“O- ok.” Zen managed to say despite the fact that his heart felt like it was about to burst from his chest.

Jumin hastily lead Zen to his car when they finally got outside. “Hey, I apologize for earlier… I di-”

“S’ fine!” He blurted out as he quickly made his way into the vehicle to hide his blush.

“I’m glad you understand.” Jumin smiled, and even though Zen had seen it before, he could swear that this time it made his heart skip a beat.

Later on, when Jumin wasn’t looking, Zen placed his fingers to his lips, gently tracing them with his fingertips as he sighed contentedly.

Maybe being dramatic isn’t such a bad thing then. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in forever, but Juminzen has taken over my life and I can't help myself. Written and posted on mobile so do forgive the serious lack of proofreading and formatting. 
> 
> There might be a sequel if I get enough positive feedback. *wink wink*
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for more trash: girl-most-unlikely.tumblr.com


End file.
